


Hormones Are Evil and Humans Can Totally Pale Crush

by daemoninwhite



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Self Esteem Issues, Unrequited Love, self hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemoninwhite/pseuds/daemoninwhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat works himself up and no one is allowed to help him calm down (even though they want to).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hormones Are Evil and Humans Can Totally Pale Crush

Karkat is pacing, raging, listing from side to side like a ship in a storm that has come free from its moorings, and part of Rose _aches_.

“Because everyone fucking knows that Karkat Vantas is a disgusting _freak_ that didn’t even have the common decency to do his duty to his race and cull himself like the sack of genetic waste he is!”

He turns and strides towards Dave, fists clenched, arms tense and nearly hissing in his rage. Dave is blank faced, rock-smooth.

“And you know what’s the absolute fucking worst, Strider? This is the alpha timeline! That means that every single time I did what I was supposed to, I fucked over an entire timeline! And you know what else it means? It means that the senseless, pointless deaths of nearly all my friends, as well as all of our lusi and nearly our entire race as well, was in accordance to some grand fucking scheme orchestrated and perpetrated by whatever fucked up being created the Game in the first place!”

He paces around Dave in tighter and tighter circles, pupils narrowed in cat-like anger, the yellows of his eyes bleeding into red (the same red that was polluting the silver-grey of his irises, the same red that had set this off in the first place).

“Let me put it in words that you’ll understand Strider: my entire race has been reduced to six, among which is a Time fairy and a half-dead moron who did the smart thing and fucked off together as soon as they could, a chainsaw happy vampire, a chalk eating blind lawyer, a psycho clown with holes in his brain who’s disappeared, and a genetic freak. Twelve of us started this fucking game. And I screwed us over so fucking bad that I wasn’t content with just causing everyone’s parents to be killed and ordering my friends to their deaths, no, I had to go and infect and entire fucking universe with cancer because I couldn’t take the time to do one single job correctly! And, it turns out that that was the only correct path all along! If I had have done _anything_ right, I would have screwed over not one universe but two or even three!”

Dave says nothing, looking blankly past Karkat, Rose thinks, from the way his head is tilted. Kanya’s fingers are twitching where they’re just barely brushing Rose’s, she knows from long talks with Kanaya that Kanaya would like nothing better than to offer Karkat comfort (a safe harbour, she had murmured, luminescent in her alien beauty, and then something had shuttered behind her eyes and her mouth had quirked particularly as she’d explained that Karkat was already in that relationship and she’s had enough of coming between people).

None of them say anything as Karkat rocks back on his heels and leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay this is basically me trying to figure out Karkat's head space.


End file.
